Power converters are known in the art. Such power converters typically require a power supply to generate an internal supply voltage Vcc for operation, e.g. to drive a power switch or supply other components with power. In many cases, the internal supply voltage and operating power is derived from the input voltage of the power converter. However, generating Vcc, using e.g. a LDO (Low Dropout Regulator) results in significant losses and heat production. In addition, driving a power switch with a low supply voltage requires a large switch (e.g. transistor) to generate the necessary output power of the converter.
Since power converters have become more efficient and reduction of internal loss has become more important, in particular for mobile applications operated by battery, there is a need to improve efficiency of the generation of the internal power supply.